When Ani gets sick
by Beautiful Jedi Master
Summary: Anakin wakes up sick one day and Obi Wan must take care of him, but does this formal Jedi master know how to take care of his young padawan?


This idea just kind of popped into my head today since I'm home sick with the flu and it sucks! Just so everyone knows, Anakin is about twelve in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, wish I did though for I would be rich, which I am not.

Obi Wan sat at the kitchen table drinking a mug of hot tea. It was still early morning and although he was always awake before his Padawan, it was getting a bit late for even Anakin to sleep and Obi Wan knew that if he didn't make sure Anakin was awake now, his young Padawan would sleep until dinner. Obi Wan set his mug down and walked to his padawans closed door.

"Padawan, are you awake?" he asked, knocking softly at the door. "Anakin?" he said after getting no answer. Obi Wan let out a sigh of annoyance, Anakin knew exactly what buttons to push to drive him insane. Having quite enough of this nonsense, Obi Wan opened the door and was greeted with complete darkness. The windows had been completely tinted so no light could get in. Obi Wan used the force to let the tints up slightly so He could at least see his way to Anakin's bed. But to Obi Wan's surprise, Anakin's entire bed was covered with used tissues and Obi Wan would say that Anakin wasn't even in the bed if it hadn't been for the mess of blonde hair resting on the pillow. Obi Wan walked over to his Padawan's bed. He took Anakin's shoulder and gently shook it.

"Anakin," he said, "It's late, you have to get up now, we're going to be late for your training." Anakin slowly opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Oh I'm sorry master I..." But Anakin collapsed into a fit of coughing before he could finish his sentence. Concerned, Obi Wan felt Anakin's forehead and found that he had a fever.

"You're too sick to train today Anakin, stay here and rest." said Obi Wan gently. Anakin mumbled something that Obi Wan didn't catch and flopped back onto his pillow. Obi Wan fixed Anakin's mess of blankets that he was tangled in and wondered what to do next. He had never had to take care of a sick person before.

"Uh, want some tea?" Obi Wan offered.

"Sure," Anakin whispered. Obi Wan gathered all of the tissues off the bed and walked to the kitchen and prepared Anakin's tea, he had no idea how to take care of Anakin, Qui Gon had always known what to do when Obi Wan had been sick, it was times like this that Obi Wan wished that his master was still alive. When the tea was finished Obi Wan brought it to his ill Padawan. Anakin took it and took a few sips then sighed and rested his head up against the backboard of the bed.

"Tell me what's wrong," said Obi Wan.

"I have a sore throat and a cough and my nose is all stuffy." It then dawned on Obi Wan that Anakin would need medicine to get better. It was then that Obi Wan decided that he needed help from a professional.

"I'll be right back," whispered Obi Wan to Anakin. Then he got up and called down to the healers, they would know what to do.

"Hello Master Kenobi," said a female voice. Obi Wan recognized this woman, he hadn't seen her for a very long time but she looked the same.

"Hello," he said. "Uh, my Padawan is ill I think he needs medicine, could you tell me what kind he needs?" he asked.

"Of course, what's wrong with him?"

"He has a fever, a sore throat, a cough and his nose is stuffed up." he said.

"Ok, has he vomited at all?" she asked.

"No," replied Obi Wan.

"Ok, I'll send the medicine up to your apartment straight away, give Anakin a teaspoon of it every four hours. It will make him quite drowsy which is a good thing since he needs rest. Make sure he has plenty of liquids and that he eats something, all right?"

"Yes, and thank you so much for your help." Obi Wan disconnected and he heard a knock on the door. He answered it and was a medical droid with Anakin's medicine.

"Thanks" said Obi Wan.

"You're quite welcome." It responded. Obi Wan closed the door and gave Anakin a teaspoon of the medicine and a glass of juice.

"Do you need anything else?" he asked him.

"No" said Anakin.

"Ok, try to go to sleep then alright? If you need anything I'll be right here." Anakin nodded and drifted off to sleep. Obi Wan gave his Padawan a weak smile and wished he could take his sickness away. Obi Wan stayed with his Padawan all day giving him medicine and things to drink. It was past dinner time when Anakin woke up again.

"How do you feel?" asked Obi Wan.

"Better", said Anakin. "I didn't think you knew how to take care of sick people," said Anakin jokingly.

"To tell you the truth I didn't, I had to call a healer for help." Obi Wan admitted.

"I think you did a pretty good job," said Anakin.

"Thank you Padawan. Are you hungry at all?" Anakin nodded. "Want some soup?" asked Obi Wan. Anakin nodded again and Obi Wan went to get him some. When he came back, he placed the tray with the steaming bowl of soup on Anakin's lap.

"Master, this soup has carrots in it, you know I don't like carrots." said Anakin. Obi Wan sighed, yes Anakin was indeed feeling better.

THE END 


End file.
